


Sledding Races

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Do you ever think about what their life was like before everything started going wrong and how much hope they had for the future and how much they loved each other because i do and now my heart is broken *sobs*





	Sledding Races

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever think about what their life was like before everything started going wrong and how much hope they had for the future and how much they loved each other because i do and now my heart is broken *sobs*

The sunlight was shining off the fresh snow, all that could be heard was the crunching of it underneath footfalls and the laughter of Dean.

He was wearing one of those all in one puffy winter coats that had a hood and went all the way down to his toes. His chubby cheeks were tinged pink against the cold and his eyes shone like green emeralds, standing out against the pure white background.

“Look how fast you’re going!” John's voice rang next to his as he pushed them both along in sleds, shuffling through the snow.

Deans laughter was infectious at his father’s voice, and the smile that grew when he saw his mother waiting with open arms?

It was completely unrivalled.

Deans smile matched his mothers completely and John swore that there was no better sight in the world. Nothing would make his family more perfect. Nothing, except for the arrival of the baby boy that was growing in Mary’s stomach.

John's heart flooded with love as he pictured this day as a family of four. Both of his sons racing in sleds, John pushing them from behind as Mary waited at the bottom of the hill. Her arms open and ready as her sons raced toward her, blonde hair dancing in the sunlight, looking like the angel he always saw her as.


End file.
